Deux soeurs
by NotreDame
Summary: Mme Everdeen parle de sa vie.


Disclaimer : pas à moi !

_Deux soeurs_

Je me souviendrai toujours… cela faisait deux ans que l'homme que j'aimais nous avait quittées. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je m'étais laissée sombrer sans dire un mot. Tous les matins, Katniss me répétait de me ressaisir, de me lever et d'aller travailler. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Tous les soirs, Prim venait m'embrasser sur la joue et murmurait « Maman, je t'aime ». Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus insupportable, la franchise de mon aînée ou la compassion de mon bébé. Je savais que Kat avait raison et j'avais mal en pensant que je ne méritais pas le pardon de Prim.

Quand Katniss s'est rendue à sa première Moisson, je suis restée sur place, avec Prim dans mes bras. Je savais que Kat avait accepté que son nom apparaisse plusieurs fois en échange d'un peu plus de nourriture. Cette idée me rendait malade. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de la perdre, elle qui ressemble tellement à son père. Ç'aurait été comme le perdre, lui, une deuxième fois. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Prim et moi avons attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne dans sa jolie tenue. Elle a annoncé le nom des Tributs de l'année d'un ton sec et n'a pas ajouté un mot de la journée.

Je savais qu'elle chassait en cachette dans les bois, comme son père l'avait fait avant elle. C'était presque douloureux de voir à quel point elle lui ressemble. Dans un sens, c'était une bonne chose : Prim et moi avions besoin de sa force, après tout. Mais j'avais perdu la petite fille que j'allais border dans son lit tous les soirs. Je ne la reconnaissais plus. Elle me regardait avec dureté, elle ne chantait plus jamais et je savais que je le méritais.

Un jour, elle allait avoir treize ans et je lui ai demandé de chanter pour moi. Elle m'a regardée froidement et est sortie. Je savais qu'elle allait rejoindre son ami Gale dans les bois pour chasser et c'était bon de savoir qu'elle avait un ami sur qui compter. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un ami ! Je suis restée sur ma chaise, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un frappe avec insistance sur la porte.

C'est Prim qui leur a ouvert. Comme d'habitude, elle a enchaîné les sourires et les mots gentils mais je sentais bien au ton de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des mineurs sont entrés avec un homme gravement blessé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Prim prenait les choses en main à la pharmacie. Elle soignait souvent les petits bobos des clients mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une blessure grave…

Les mineurs se sont assis dans un coin et mon bébé est allé se laver les mains, comme elle m'avait vu le faire des dizaines de fois. Ensuite, elle a ouvert mon livre de remèdes et a cherché longuement. J'ai compris qu'elle voulait soigner ce blessé toute seule et ça m'a fait un énorme choc. Avant de m'être rendue compte de ce que je faisais, je m'étais levée et je lui avais pris le livre des mains.

Elle m'a aidée à soigner ce blessé. Ça a pris une heure et ensuite, on est allées s'asseoir dans la pièce du fond. Là, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est lui caresser les cheveux en murmurant : « c'est bien, c'est bien, tu as été très courageuse… » Elle m'a répondu : « c'est pas ça Maman, je suis si contente que tu sois rentrée ! »

C'est comme ça que j'ai renoué des liens avec Prim. On s'est mises à soigner les blessés ensemble, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle passe son temps libre à jouer comme une enfant normale. Quand j'en avais le temps, je lui expliquais l'usage des plantes médicinales et c'était merveilleux de voir la façon dont elle se dévouait auprès des mineurs. J'aurais aimé nouer le même genre de lien avec Kat mais elle se montrait toujours un peu distante avec moi, toujours un peu froide. Le meilleur moment a été quand Kat a offert une chèvre blessée à Prim pour son dixième anniversaire. J'ai presque eu l'impression de renouer des liens avec ma grande, à travers ma toute petite.

* * *

Nous sommes le matin de la première Moisson de Prim. Je déteste le jour de la Moisson. J'ai déjà assisté quatre fois à celles de Kat, et à chaque fois, c'est la même torture. Je crois que je deviendrais folle si on me l'enlevait jamais je ne le supporterais. Prim non plus, d'ailleurs. Ma petite est terrorisée à l'idée d'être tirée au sort, je l'ai sentie faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. Heureusement, son nom n'apparaît qu'une seule fois dans l'urne. Katniss serre les dents, stoïque, mais je sais qu'au fond, elle a peur, elle aussi.

La voici qui revient de la chasse. Je lui ai préparé une de mes robes préférées, la bleue, celle dans laquelle mon bien-aimé disait toujours que j'avais l'air d'un ange. Elle a l'air troublé mais finit par la mettre. Katniss est très belle mais je crois qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle n'a pas de petit copain et ne recherche pas la compagnie des garçons. Prim a déjà fini de s'habiller. Elle est toute mignonne en blanc. J'aimerais que leur père puisse voir comment elles ont grandi. On finit par quitter la maison et je laisse ma grande guider ma petite dans les rangs. Je vais rejoindre tous les autres parents, le cœur battant. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent tous : _pas mon enfant, pas mon enfant… _On ne se parle même pas. Il n'y a rien à raconter.

Je reconnais Haymitch sur la scène. Saoul, comme d'habitude, mais qui pourrait le blâmer ? Après le petit film qui ne me fait plus le moindre effet depuis très longtemps, Effie Trinket lance quelques bêtises et plonge la main dans l'urne pour annoncer le nom du Tribut féminin de cette année. Pas Katniss, pitié, pas Katniss…

Non. Je dois avoir mal entendu. Effie Trinket vient d'annoncer un nom, mais ce n'est pas celui de ma grande. C'est celui de mon petit bébé. Je me répète que ce n'est pas possible, que je vais me réveiller. Mais voici qu'elle sort péniblement des rangs, avec ses tresses blondes et son chemisier qui sort de sa jupe. La foule murmure. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont déjà rencontré ma petite chérie. Ceux qui ne l'ont jamais croisée voient bien qu'elle a douze ans, qu'elle respire la gentillesse par tous les pores de la peau. Elle n'osera jamais se servir d'une arme ou même se défendre face à un plus grand. Il faudrait un miracle pour la sauver.

Voilà que je suis en train de pleurer, sans honte, devant tout le monde. À travers la buée de mes larmes, je distingue une tache bleue qui sort des rangs à son tour. La voix de ma grande retentit :

- Je suis volontaire !

C'est le deuxième choc de la journée. Katniss vient de se porter volontaire, une première dans notre district. Cela ne me réjouit pas le moins du monde. Je ne veux pas choisir entre mes deux chéries. J'ai besoin de la force de Kat autant que de la douceur de Prim. On n'a pas le droit de prendre son enfant à une mère.

Mais voilà que Gale entraîne Prim, qui se jette dans mes bras. Sur la scène, Haymitch hurle des bêtises et Effie en raconte encore plus. Ma grande chérie se tient très droite, l'œil sec, elle semble défier la Terre entière. Jamais je ne l'ai admirée autant qu'aujourd'hui. Effie demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement mais personne n'applaudit. A la place, nous faisons tous le salut du District.

Je me rends compte que je ne pleure plus. Tout cela est trop irréel. Le nom du Tribut masculin tombe et j'ai mal en l'entendant. Il s'agit d'un des fils Mellark. J'ai bien connu son père à une époque et le fils a l'air gentil, honnête… Je déteste l'idée que ma fille va peut-être le tuer ou être tuée par lui.

La place se vide maintenant. Les Pacificateurs nous entraînent dans la Mairie où on retrouve Gale et Madge. On nous laisse enfin entrer. J'ai la gorge tellement nouée que je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot. Katniss nous parle de choses matérielles : les fromages de la chèvre de Prim, le gibier de Gale… Elle me parle comme si c'était elle la mère et moi l'enfant. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aime et à quel point ça me déchire le cœur de la voir partir comme ça mais pas un seul mot ne passe.

Nous quittons la Mairie. Peut-être que cela vaut mieux, à présent. Ma Katniss est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les effusions, qui travaille toujours mieux quand elle met ses sentiments de côté. Tout le contraire de ma Primrose. Si je m'étais laissée aller à lui dire que je l'aime, ça aurait pu la troubler et l'handicaper. Elle va avoir besoin d'énormément de concentration, après tout.

Les Jeux commencent dans une semaine. Oh, je n'aime pas du tout ça…


End file.
